


Smell the roses, steal the vines

by Rainripple



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, roleplay??? idk, vas has a costume kink and eustace indulges him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: Eustace slips away from the Halloween celebrations and indulges in one of Vaseraga's more secretive kinks.





	Smell the roses, steal the vines

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS going to start writing the vaseraga fic today but then i was joking with a friend about vaseraga having a costume kink and suddenly got an idea and *checks watch* 8 hours later and here we are. Enjoy. Title is from There and back again by Daughtry but the song actually has nothing to do with the fic I was just stuck on ideas for titles.

Halloween was a nice holiday. It wasn’t something Eustace had really experienced much of in his life but the past couple of years had given him a good taste. Society missions had prevented him from allowing him to properly indulge in the festivities on both occasions but this year thankfully nothing had been assigned to him. With that, Lyria and Vyrn had taken the chance to drag him right into the thick of it, making sure he missed nothing. It was fun, really. Most of his pleasure though came from quietly watching them and knowing that for the moment, there was peace.

 

Eustace had to take breaks from time to time. The noise wasn’t terrible – Eustace could put up with it knowing people weren’t in danger – but it still got a bit much at times. He didn’t make a big fuss about it, just silently separated from the group to find a quieter spot to observe from. It was easy for him; being tall and a little intimidating made him less susceptible to being harassed by masses of children like poor Beatrix. He didn’t have anything to give, even if they had asked him.

 

“Hey. Mister. Got any candy?”

 

He had to restrain himself from snickering at Vaseraga not even attempting to sound vaguely like a child. Without turning around, he replied, “I’m afraid I don’t.”

 

A gauntleted hand rested itself against the back of his neck. “I guess I’m going to have to take something else then.”

 

“Mm, like what?”

 

“You.”

 

Vaseraga dragged Eustace up and pulled his hands behind his back, snapping handcuffs onto his wrists within the same motion. His horns came into his periphery as the draph whispered in his ear, “What I want…is this.” He squeezed Eustace’s ass purposefully. “Now, if you don’t want to make-”

 

“Eustace?”

 

He froze. Lyria and Vyrn were deep in the crowd, glancing around trying to find him. His hands were hidden under the cape from this distance but if they came any closer there’s no way they wouldn’t ask him why his hands were handcuffed.

 

“…Hold on.”

 

Eustace turned and stared at him. “What-?” There wasn’t time to say anything else before Vaseraga picked him up and sprinted in the opposite direction. This was probably the fastest he’d ever seen him run to be honest. He was too shocked to actually say anything though.

 

The streets passed by in a blur and Eustace buried his face in Vaseraga’s cape to avoid accidentally colliding with anything. After a short while, Vaseraga stopped in a quiet street away from the festival and put him down. He let out a shaky breath.

 

“Ok?”

 

“I mean, I’m _fine_ , I just wasn’t expecting you to pick me up so suddenly.”

 

Vaseraga snorted. “What did you want me to do? Let them see you?”

 

“No. No, of course not.”

 

He glanced around, noting the buildings lining the alley had no windows looking over them.

 

“So we won’t get seen here?”

 

“No. Not likely anyway.” Vaseraga came up behind him, arms circling his waist. “Still want to go through with this?”

 

Eustace smirked. “I thought you wanted to fuck a vampire.”

 

“Just checking.”

 

He watched as one of Vaseraga’s hands glided its way up his chest to tilt his head towards him for a kiss. Vas tasted of vodka and pomegranate. Eustace let himself be guided towards a closed dumpster, back pressed firmly against it as Vaseraga’s chest boxed him in.

 

They didn’t stop kissing even as Vaseraga used one hand to palm Eustace’s crotch while the other gripped the back of his head to angle him right. Fingers scratched his ears to make him weak and pliable as Vaseraga took full control of the kiss. Eustace grinded his hips against Vase’s hand, cheeks burning up with arousal. His hands rattled in their restraints.

 

At last, Vaseraga pulled back, looking down at Eustace’s debauched state with satisfaction. His eyes glanced up and down his body appreciatively.

 

“Not often I get to fuck a vampire as sexy as you.”

 

“Wow. I’m charmed. Bold of you to assume I’m going to let you do that.”

 

Vaseraga smirked. “You don’t get a choice in this. I’ll make you beg for it soon enough.”

 

Eustace shivered. Vaseraga was good at pushing his buttons when he really wanted to.

 

The draph kneeled down to undo Eustace’s belt and remove Flamek and it’s holster. Eustace’s pants and underwear were not shown the same care as he yanked them down.

 

“Vas! Don’t break anything,” Eustace hissed.

 

“Sssh, it’s fine.”

 

He wrapped his lips around his cock then to shut him up, Eustace groaning quietly at the wet heat. While he was distracted by that, Vaseraga retrieved the lube from his pocket and slicked up his fingers. Eustace opened his legs willingly and a moment later a finger slid in. It felt around inside him, searching for his prostate until he hit gold and Eustace’s leg jerked at the pleasure. Vaseraga added another finger and both started to massage that exact spot. His pants quickly turn into moans until Vaseraga slaps his thigh with a spare hand and says, “You better shut up unless you want the whole town to come see your slutty ass.”

 

To his credit, he _does_ try and muffle the noises but it’s little use when Vaseraga starts _deepthroating_ him, a hand pressing down on Eustace’s hips to stop him from moving. He’s positively _writhing_ and eventually it does get too much.

 

“V-vAH… Vas, stop I’m going to come- fuck.”

 

He pulls everything away so fast that Eustace actually whines from the loss of contact.

 

“Well. We can’t have _that_ happening, can we? Not before I have my fun anyway.”

 

Vaseraga says this but he actually just stands back and does nothing but look at Eustace expectedly. He’s waiting for him to beg and he’s going to get it because Eustace was way too aroused to not want to get finished off right now.

 

“Vas…please.”

 

“Hm, not good enough. I might have to go find some other vampire to fuck. You’d want that wouldn’t you? You want me to leave you here for someone else to fuck huh?”

 

“No! No, I want you. _Please_ fuck me, Vas. Vas!”

 

“Well I can’t say no to such a pretty face asking me like that.”

 

Eustace watched him undo his pants, licking his lips as a fully erect cock springs out. Vaseraga must have been just as impatient because he wasted no time slicking himself up and pushing Eustace’s legs further apart. This was by no means the first time they’d fucked but Vas still took his time sliding in, letting Eustace adjust to his girth. He stopped when he bottomed out, wiping the sweat off of Eustace’s forehead while he waited.

 

“Mm, I’m good. Move.”

 

His mouth dropped open at the first thrust and as Vasaraga continued to hit his prostrate with surprising precision, his eyes slid shut as he surrendered to the pleasure. Vas started kissing him again though it was more just to muffle both of their noises. Thinking of anything else became impossible. The wet slap of Vaseraga’s hips against his ass was almost drowned out by the clanging of the dumpster behind them from the force of his thrusts.

 

Considering that he’d already been halfway there, it wasn’t long before Eustace was back on the edge. His hands clenched tightly in his cape.

 

He couldn’t do much more than mumble incoherently into Vas’s mouth but he seemed to get the message and clamped his hand around the head of Eustace’s cock.

 

“Come for me.”

 

Eustace gasped as he did so almost on command, mind whiting out wonderfully and trembling from the force of his release. Vas carried on until he came too, groaning into Eustace’s neck.

 

They both lay there for a few more minutes to catch their breath.

 

“Hn, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

Vaseraga pressed some little kisses on Eustace’s forehead before he wiped his hand on his pants and started undoing Eustace’s handcuffs.

 

“That’s a little gross,” Eustace grimaced.

 

“It’s fine. These pants are old anyway.”

 

Eustace shrugged and lifted his cape so it wouldn’t get dirty when Vaseraga pulled out. His eyebrows shot up when Vaseraga swapped his cock for a buttplug.

 

“How many _things_ do you have in your pockets?”

 

“A lot.” Vaseraga stood back to give Eustace some space while he tucked himself back into his pants. “We’ll clean up properly back at the ship.”

 

“Mm, sounds good to me.” Eustace pulled his pants back on and started strapping Flamek’s holster to his thigh again. “Was that good?”

 

Vaseraga chuckled. “Good is an understatement. Any time I get to see your pretty face when you come is fantastic.”

 

“Flattering me doesn’t mean anything,” Eustace mumbled though his blush said otherwise.

 

Eustace patted his clothes and once he was satisfied he looked at least presentable he turned to face Vaseraga…who immediately picked him up.

 

“What are you doing!?”

 

“Carrying you home.”

 

“I’m tired but I’m not THAT tired, Vaseraga. Put me down.”

 

“Hmm…no.” He was not deterred by Eustace’s exasperated glare. “Just take a nap and I’ll get you back safely.”

 

“This… is really unnecessary…”

 

“Maybe I _want_ to do it, hm?”

 

Eustace rolled his eyes and gave up, settling his head on Vaseraga’s shoulder. “If someone sees us like this, you’re doing the explaining.”

 

“Yeah yeah, just shut your eyes and sleep.”

 

At first, he stayed awake but as Vaseraga walked through the dimly lit backstreets home, his eyes slid shut eventually and his cadence rocked him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyria and Vyrn find them later and ask why Vaseraga handcuffed Eustace and carried him away and Eustace made Vaseraga shoulder the burden of having to make an excuse up.


End file.
